


SDfSH: Rhodey/Tony Date Night

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Relationship Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Don't copy to another site, Iron Husbands, Ironhusbands, M/M, Physical Disability, SDfSH 'verse, Service Animals, Service Dogs, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Rhodey and Tony go on a(nother) date.





	SDfSH: Rhodey/Tony Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome back to the series, or if you're new here, welcome! You don't need to read the rest of the series to understand this necessarily, all you need to know is:
> 
> -Tony has a service dog named Diva, Rhodey has a service dog named Valor
> 
> -Rhodey has his leg braces from Tony, but he also uses a wheelchair from time to time.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Rhodey, honeybear, you bring a whole new meaning to ‘meal on wheels,’ because you are an absolute snack,” Tony says as Rhodey comes out of the elevator on the communal floor in his wheelchair, Valor trotting beside him and already in his gear.

 

Rhodey is in a suit, grinning as he wheels himself over to where Tony is walking towards him with Diva geared up beside him, Tony leaning down to hug Rhodey and give him a quick, chaste kiss. Rhodey smiles as Tony pulls away, standing up straight again. “Well, I want to look just as good in my clothes as I’ll look without them later tonight,” he says, winking, and Tony gasps, hand clutched to his chest in mock offense.

 

“My goodness, I’ve corrupted you! Whatever shall we do?”

 

“How about we go to dinner, like we planned?” Rhodey says, and Tony gestures to the elevator.

 

“After you, darling.”

 

Their dinner is at an absolutely filthy looking burger joint, somewhere that probably only just manages to pass health code, and Rhodey absolutely beams at Tony when they pull up.

 

“Oh my god. This is a new place, we haven’t been here before! How did you find it?” Rhodey asks, a little breathless, and Tony grins at him.

 

“Come on, platypus. Genius billionaire, how do you think? I knew you’d love it. Now are we going to eat, or what?”

 

Tony gets Rhodey’s wheelchair out of the trunk, brings it over to Rhodey’s door, and then gets Diva out of the backseat while Rhodey gets situated, coming back around just as Rhodey closes his car door, wheeling himself back to open the backseat door for Valor.

 

“Okay Valor, out, heel,” Rhodey says, and Valor hops out of the car, walks over and turns to stand in a heel to the right of Rhodey’s wheelchair.

 

The doors to the burger joint aren’t accessible, and Tony makes a mental note to pay for them to get accessible doors as he opens the door for Rhodey, standing behind it and out of the way of the doorway itself.

 

He and Diva follow Rhodey and Valor in, Tony bracing lightly on Diva’s harness where Diva is standing on his left instead of his right so Tony can be closer to Rhodey. “So, what are you thinking tonight? Are we doing our usual?”

 

Rhodey smiles. “What, as if we would ever order anything else on our dates?”

 

“You’ve got me there. You ordering, or am I?”

 

Rhodey looks around at the packed tables and shrugs. “You, I’ll find us somewhere to sit, god knows you’d never find a spot where we could fit both us and the dogs comfortably.”

 

Tony groans. “It was one time, Rhodes, one time! Besides, Valor is just way too tall, his legs are way too long, it’s just not fair.”

 

“Yeah, I guess that’d be hard for you to judge accurately, seeing as you’re barely 5’5,” Rhodey says, laughing, and Tony doesn’t even get a reply in before Rhodey’s wheeling away with Valor to find a table.

 

“Jerk,” Tony mumbles under his breath, rolling his eyes. He orders their food (two double cheeseburgers, two large fries, and two of the largest chocolate milkshakes they’ve got), and looks around, spotting Rhodey at a table by the door, talking to two women that both look enthralled by whatever Rhodey’s saying.

 

“And I’m like ‘Boom! You lookin’ for this?’” Rhodey says, and both women are laughing as Tony approaches the table.

 

“He’s great, isn’t he? I hate to break up the party, but if I wait too long, I might not be the beauty he goes home with,” Tony says apologetically, and both women, chuckle, nodding.

 

“Oh, not a problem! Nice to meet you, Rhodey. You too, Mr. Stark.” Both ladies leave, and Tony sits down, setting the milkshakes down between them.

 

“So, are you ever going to stop telling that story, or is that just your thing now?” Tony asks, and Rhodey laughs, taking a drink of his milkshake.

 

“Look, I’ve only got so many good stories, and besides, that’s my favorite, it’s something most people can understand a little better than the ‘70 foot tall gelatinous space monsters’ stories.”

 

Tony shrugs. “Yeah, maybe, but gelatinous space monsters are still really interesting. I mean, come on, how many of us knew they were going to be able to fly, too?”

 

“Not me, those things did not obey any laws of aerodynamics whatsoever,”  Rhodey admits. “But then again, we work with an actual Norse god and a guy who’s apparently immortal, so at this point, I don’t think the laws of anything apply, ever.”

 

Tony thinks about that for a minute, takes a sip of his milkshake. “Not true, pretty sure Murphy’s Law still applies.”

 

“You got me there.”

 

Their number gets called, and Tony brings their food back over, both of them waiting to take their first bites at the same time. They each take the first bite, and there’s a moment of chewing before their eyes meet, both of them moaning around their mouthfuls.

 

“Verdict?” Tony asks.

 

“Absolutely disgusting, I can’t believe we both didn’t just spit that out,” Rhodey says, then, after a minute of wordless consideration, “so we’re definitely coming back here again, right?”

 

Tony grins. “Oh fuck yes we are. No way I’m missing out on the chance for more of this. You gonna eat those fries?”

 

“Tones, you haven’t even started on your own, and they’re the same thing.”

 

“So?”

 

“So nothing, trade me, I want some of yours.”

 

They eat in comfortable silence for a while, broken up by whatever stray thoughts pop into either of their heads. (“No, but I’m just saying, there is no possible way that I could make that work.” “No wait have you considered…” “...Actually, yeah, that would work. Give me a few weeks, Rhodes, and you’ll have what you’re looking for.”)

 

When they’re done eating, they head back to the tower, singing along to the playlist Tony puts on in the car (“Because you have shitty music taste, sourpatch.” “Bullshit! You just don’t know good music when you hear it.” “Okay, bluegrass is not good music, and I’m insulted you would call it good.”), and Tony and Rhodey skip right past the communal floor, heading to Tony’s floor for the night, Valor and Diva trotting contentedly by their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> To talk to me about this series or anything else, you can find me on tumblr [ here](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
